102nd Infantry Regiment (France)
The 102nd Infantry Regiment ( ) was an infantry regiment of the French Revolutionary Wars and the Napoleonic Wars. Its ancestor regiments were the Infantry Regiment of the Line Le Dauphin (Nr. 29) and Royal-Deux Ponts (Nr 99). The Regiment was raised in 1667 by Michel De Fisicat, as Le Dauphin (nr. 29) and in 26 April 1775 split into two regiments. The 1st and 3rd battalions retained the old title and number and the 2nd and rth battalions became the new Infantry Regiment Perche (Nr 30).Digby Smith, Napoleon's Regiments: Battle histories of the Regiments of the French Army, 1792-1815, London: Greenhill, 2000, ISBN 1-85367-413-3, p. 149. Infantry Regiment of the Line Perche (Nr 30) Campaigns Iniitially, the Regiment served in the Army of the Center, at Metz. Following the Battle of Valmy on 20 September 1792, the Regiment was assigned to the Army of the Ardennes. In 1793, the Regiment saw action in the Meuse campaign. In 1794, it underwent its first amalgamation (17 May), under the Levée en Masse, and became the 2nd battalion 59th Demi-Brigade of Battle, with the 4th battalion, Volunteers of Paris, also called 'l'Oratoire and the 7th battalion of the Rhône-et-Loire, in the Army of the Moselle.Smith, p. 149. In 1797, the Regiment was part of the Armée de Sambre-et-Meuse. In 1798, as part of the Army of Germany and the Army of Mayence (Mainz), the Regiment saw action in the Rhineland. In 1799, as part of the Army of Mayence, it was transferred to the Army of the Danube, under the general command of Jean-Baptiste Jourdan; the Regiment was part of the I Division, under the immediate command of Pierre Marie Barthélemy Ferino, and participated in action at the Battle of Ostrach (20–21 March 1799), and the Battle of Stockach, 25–26 March 25–26, 1799. On 25 September 1799, the regiment fought at the Battle of Zurich.Smith, p. 149. Napoleonic era battles ; War of the Fourth Coalition : Battle of Austerlitz : Battle of Caldiero : Battle of Schleiz : Battle of Halle : Battle of Lübeck : Battle of Mohrungen : Battle of Friedland Peninsular war : Dos de Mayo Uprising : Battle of Pancorbo : Battle of Valmaseda : Battle of Espinosa : Battle of Talavera : Battle of Fuentes de Oñoro : Battle of Arroyo dos Molinos : Battle of Maya : Occupation of Pamplona, : Battle of the Bidassoa (1813), Spelleto, and : Battle of Bayonne Danube Campaign : Battle of Essling : Battle of Wagram Prussian and Baltic campaigns ;War of Sixth Coalition : Siege of Danzig, Wurschen, Gieshubel, : Battle of Dresden, Grieffenberg, Elsen, : Battle of Dohna, : Battle of Bautzen ;Hundred Days : Battle of Lille : Battle of Courtrai ;Restoration : 1828 : Expédition de Morée Sources Citations and notes Bibliography *Smith, Digby. Napoleon's Regiments: Battle histories of the Regiments of the French Army, 1792-1815, London: Greenhill, 2000, ISBN 1-85367-413-3 Category:Regiments of France in the French Revolutionary Wars Category:French regiments of the Ancien Régime Category:Infantry regiments of France Category:1677 establishments in France